The technology of the present disclosure relates to an intermediate transfer unit and an image forming apparatus including the same.
An intermediate transfer unit includes an endless intermediate transfer belt to which a toner image is primarily transferred from an image carrying member, and a driving roller that rotates the intermediate transfer belt, and allows the toner image primarily transferred to the intermediate transfer belt to be positioned at a secondary transfer position of a sheet material by rotational driving of the driving roller.
An image forming apparatus transfers, to the sheet material, the toner image formed on the image carrying member via the intermediate transfer unit.
In this type of image forming apparatus, toner floats in the apparatus during its operation or immediately after its operation. Since image failure easily occurs when the floating toner is attached to each part of the intermediate transfer unit, a cleaning blade is provided to the image forming apparatus to clean an outer surface of the intermediate transfer belt in the related art.